halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Andromeda
|manufacturer= |length= |width= |height= |engine= |slipspace drive= |shield gen=none |hull=*ablative baffles *stealth ablative stealth coating *texture buffers |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament= |complement= |crew= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=Human-Covenant War Remnant War |role= |commission=May 2542 |retired= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command Navy |captains= }} UNSC ''Andromeda'' was a in service with the United Nations Space Command Navy. Andromeda was stationed at alongside the UNSC 6th Fleet. Service Andromeda was ordered in 2538 and, along with thirty three other ships of the class, was constructed above Reach. Commissioned in May 2542, Andromeda's first mission was a three month reconnaissance mission intended to report on Navy strength and movements. During this mission, Andromeda shadowed a Covenant , discovering the presence of a Covenant resupply depot at . Following this, she returned to UNSC space for a period of maintenance and a change of crew. In March 2544, in the wake of the destruction of Miridem, Andromeda deployed on a six month reconnaissance of former UEG systems for evidence of Covenant activity. This patrol ultimately proved fruitless. In November 2549, while stationed at New Carthage during its invasion, Andromeda was instrumental in reducing UNSC Navy and civilian losses. Andromeda was able to reconnoitre the Covenant fleet's deployment and reveal its weaknesses. Andromeda's intelligence reports would prove crucial in informing Fleet Admiral Ferreira's audacious tactics, freeing the bulk of New Carthage's garrison and population from encirclement and death. Andromeda, like the 6th Fleet, was rehomed at Barrow in the Procyon system following New Carthage's destruction. In April 2551, Andromeda was again deployed on a patrol of abandoned UEG systems. On June 25, while transiting the Beta Canum Venaticorum system, she detected an unidentified vessel in high orbit above at three hundred million kilometres. On approaching, Andromeda confirmed the contact as a Covenant auxiliary vessel of unknown classification, two thousand metres in length. On observation the vessel appeared to be adrift and a rudimentary translation of intercepted transmissions confirmed this, and suggested Covenant relief would be some time away. Andromeda dispatched an RQ-74 Twilight relay drone to Barrow, which reached its destination nine days later. Acting on Andromeda's sensor data, HIGHCOM dispatched a ''Remembrance''-class frigate of the 3rd Fleet, [[UNSC Fearless (FFG-3002)|UNSC Fearless]], to rendezvous with Andromeda and destroy the Covenant vessel with MAC fire. Fearless arrived on July 18, and engaged and destroyed the unshielded Covenant ship with three MAC slugs. Fearless then returned to Barrow while Andromeda spent the next four days searching the wreck for items of intelligence value. Evidence among the debris field suggested the vessel had been a Covenant hospital ship. On the fifth day, Andromeda was forced to covertly withdraw by the arrival of a CCS-class battlecruiser. In August 2552, Andromeda was one of only a handful of UNSC vessels to escape the undamaged. Under the command of Lieutenant , Andromeda returned to in a record four days, informing HIGHCOM of the catastrophic loss there though breaking the in the process. Wagner subsequently debriefed senior UNSC Navy officers at . Andromeda continued serving in the post-war period, having been present for and survived the Battle of Earth. Between October 2559 and January 2561, Andromeda received an extensive refit that modernised her stealth and propulsion capabilities and extended her spaceworthy career for another two decades. Andromeda, UNSC